Jalousie à Dark Castle
by Axelle Gold
Summary: Petite fanfic. En apportant le petit déjeuner à Rumple elle découvre une femme assise sur ses genoux..


Jalousie

Comme tous les matins j'avais mon petit rituel avant de commencer ma journée. Je me lève pour aller dans la salle de bain pour me laver et ensuite mettre une des robes que Rumple m'avait offertes. Après tous cela je descends à la cuisine pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner, ce matin ce serai chaussons aux pommes et son Thé comme il l'aimer. Cela faisait déjà trois mois que je vivais à Dark Castle et chaque jour était un bonheur qui aurai pu le croire. Donc je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se lever. En arrivant dans la salle pour lui apporter son petit déjeuner j'aperçu une femme sur les genoux de MON Rumple ce qui me stoppa net et enleva mon sourire de mon visage. MON Rumple ? Depuis quand était-il MON Rumple ? Je mis quelque instant à reprendre mon trajet vers la table. Une fois avoir posé tous sur la table sans les regarder je fis demi-tour. Et la voix de Rumple me fit retourner : « Alors ma cher on ne me souhaite pas bonjours se matin ? » dit-il avec son grand sourire. « Bonjours ! » lui dis-je amèrement. Il me regarda étrangement « Qui a-t-il ma cher ? » Ce qu'il y avait ? Non mais il se fou de moi là ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a une putin sur ses genoux et je devrai lui sourire comme si de rien était ? Enfaite oui car je n'étais sa gouvernante et rien de plus. « Rien rien du tout désoler » je baisser ma tête. « Oh je suis désoler pour les convenances voici Nancy une ami » chantonnait il en la regardant et toujours en souriant, « Une très bonne amie » chuchote ai-je « Que dit tu ? » « Rien j'ai du travail à faire boucoup de travail » et je commencer à retourner t dans la cuisine, a mis chemin je me retourne pour lui demander « Faut-il que je prévois un couver de plus pour se midi ? » « Oui et se soir et jusqu'à une durée indéterminé merci » Une fois dans la cuisine je voulais pleurai, j'étais triste car je crois que je commencer a l'aimer ou du moins un peu. Depuis cette accident oui je suis tombé de l'échelle et qu'il m'a rattrapé dans ses bras, ce jour-là j'ai ressenti quelque chose de fort et maintenant des qu'il est très proche de moi mon cœur s'emballe. Quand j'eu terminé de laver la cuisine je suis retournée à la salle pour débarrasser le petit déjeuner. Quand j'entendis une voix familière qui venait d'arriver. C'était Jefferson le meilleur ami de Rumple même s'il n'oserait jamais l'admettre. Mais ce qui était sur c'est que c'était le mien aussi Jeff venait parfois passer une journée ou deux ici, c'était très agréable d'être en sa compagnie il me fait beaucoup rire. Alors je me mis à courir jusqu'à lui et il ouvrit ses bras pour me faire un câlin et me faire tournoyer par la même occasion ce qui m'a valu un petit rire. Une fois qu'il m'ai reposé à terre je l'embrassa sur la joue. « Jeff je suis si heureuse de te voir » je lui offrit mon plus beau sourire et lui le sien en me disant « Le plaisir et partager Ma Belle » Rumple se racla la gorge « J'ai cru que tu m'avais dit que tu avais beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui ma cher » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire méchant. « Oui » je commencer à débarrasser. « Je compte rester un petit moment ici Rum cela ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Car je dois me cacher de quelque personne qui veulent ma mort » « Non reste cela ne me dérange pas tant que tu ne me dérange pas » « Okay cool merci Rum. Dans ce cas-là vu que tu ais occuper avec cette femme moi je vais aider Ma Belle » « Oh merci Jeff tu es un amour » Une fois que nous sommes arrivés dans la cuisine Jeff me posa sa question qui lui brûler les lèvres depuis qu'il est arrivé « Qui est cette femme ? » « Une putin je suppose » « Se ne saurai ce pas une point de colère et de jalousie dans ta voix ma Belle » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil « Moi jalouse ? Non ! » Répond-dis-je offusqué « Oh que si tu l'ais ! » « Rooooh très bien Jeff de toute façon je ne peux rien te cacher oui je le suis mais pas un mot à Rumple ! » Le menace ai-je « Promis » dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue « Alors depuis quand l'aime tu hein ? » Avec un sourire je lui réponds doucement « La fois où il m'a rattrapé dans ses bras tu te souviens je te l'avais raconté, mais ce n'ai que quelque jour après que je m'en suis rendu compte que je commencer à l'aimer » je rougie un peu. Apres nous avons nettoyé une grande partie du château que Rumple m'avait dit de faire. Il ne nous rester plus qu'à faire la lessive, mais nous avons décidé de la faire cette après-midi comme cela nous aurons plus de temps pour préparer le repas du midi. Nous avons fait cuir un poulet et en accompagnement il y avait des pommes de terre et de la salade verte. Pour le dessert il y aurait un gâteau au chocolat et à la poire. Pendant que j'installai le couverts Jeff et aller chercher Rumple et l'autre putin. Le début du repas ce fit en silence jusqu'à ce que cette putin dise « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la bonne mange avec nous » Je serai les dents pour ne rien dire Jeff et Rumple m'on regarder et ont vu que je commencer à perdre mon sang froid alors Rumple a dit « Ce n'est pas une bonne et elle a toujours mangée à cette table » dit-il d'un ton neutre, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Puis je suis allé chercher le dessert, en revenant je vu Rumple sourire à la vue du gâteau ce qui me fit sourire. « Qu'es ce que sait comme gâteau aujourd'hui Belle» Je lui souris « un gâteau au chocolat et à la poire » « Oh il m'a l'ai délicieux, comme toujours » « Merci mais goute avant de juger » « Pas la peine je sais qu'il sera parfait » me dit-il avec un grand sourire « Ah bon et comment peux-tu dire cela ? » « Tout simplement parce que c'est toi qui à cuisiner » il m'offrit son plus beau sourire sincère, en guise de réponse je lui rendis le même sourire. Jeff lui aussi sourit de cette échange entre moi et Rumple. « Moi je suis allergique au chocolat » « Et bien n'en mange pas » lui répond-dis-je simplement « Tu oses me tutoyer ? Je n'y crois pas je suis quand même supérieur à toi ! » Je me mis à rire « Comment veut tu être supérieur à moi ? Ce n'est pas mon genre de me venter de qui je suis mais je suis la fille du roi Maurice donc une Princesse, alors je ne crois pas que tu puisses prétendre être supérieur à moi ! Tout comme moi je ne suis pas supérieur à toi tout le monde est égal c'est juste la mentalité des personnes qui font le reste et la tienne malheureusement n'est pas très élever ! » Il s'en ai suivi une bonne minute de silence avant que j'essaye de couper des parts de gâteau mais tellement que la colère avait pris par de moi que j'en trembler fortement, alors Jeff m'a pris le couteau des mains « Je ne veux pas que tu te coupes » je me rassis « merci » dis-je faiblement « Je suis désoler je vais vous laisser manger le dessert je vais commencer à débarrasser et faire la vaisselle si ça ne vous dérange pas » « Laisse » me dit Rumple et d'un geste de la main toutes la vaisselle était dans la cuisine prête à être laver. « Reste avec nous pour le dessert s'il te plait » « d'accord ». Une fois le dessert terminé je suis allé à la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard la vois de Rumple me fit sursauter « Je .. Je voudrai te parler » « Euh oui je t'écoute.. » « Non te parler vraiment » et encore une fois avec un geste de la main la vaisselle était propre et ranger. Il attrapa ma main « vient allons discuter dehors » je le suivis. Nous nous installâmes sur un banc entre deux cerisier, le soleil éclairer nos cors ça fessait du bien et sa peau briller au soleil c'est magnifique. « Rumple je suis désolé pour ce matin et surtout pour ce midi.. » je baisse ma tête et il me la releva avec ses doigts sous mon menton pour que nous puissions nous regarder dans les yeux. « Tu n'as pas à être désoler Belle c'est moi qui suis désoler. Désoler de t'avoir enlevé de tes amis et ta famille de ton fiancer, de tous ton confort, de toutes tes belle robes, de tous ces bal au quel tu aurais dû assister, désoler de t'avoir pris au piège avec un monstre égoïste et capricieux désoler d'avoir gâcher la vie parfaite d'une magnifique princesse. Donc si brise notre contrat si telle est ton souhait » une larme roula sur sa joue je glisse alors ma main sur elle pour lui essuyer sa larme avec mon pour que je frotte doucement sur sa joue. « Rumplestiltskin non tu n'as pas à être désoler de tout cela c'est moi qui est accepter de venir avec toi pour TOUJOURS je ne te quitterai jamais tu es ma famille mon ami et il y a Jeff aussi, et j'ai tout le confort d'ont j'ai besoin, j'ai une belle chambre que tu m'a offerte une magnifique bibliothèque, de belle robes tous est parfais. Et non tu n'as jamais était un monstre jamais tu n'en ai pas un et tu n'en sera jamais un tu m'as bien comprise je ne veux jamais t'entre prononcer ce mot, tu es un homme peut être pas d'apparence normale mais c'est ce qui fait de toi ton charme tu es unique et avec moi tu es gentil jamais tu ne m'as forcer à faire des chose que je ne voulais pas avant dans le palais de mon père je devais faire tout ce que l'on me disait même Gaston me forcer.. Et oui certes ça je peux te l'accorder tu es capricieux (je rie un peu et il a eu un petit sourire) mais non je ne casserai pas ce contrat je reste pour toujours. Même si cette putin doit rester ! » Il sourit « Ma Belle à moi qu'es ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter pour mériter toute cette gentillesse venant de toi ? Quand t-a la putin je dois t'avouer que je la déteste plus que tout au monde, mais attend avant de dire quelque chose laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, comme je te disais je ne la supporte pas c'était juste pour voir si tu serais jalouse car et bien car oui je le dis JE T'AIME mais je ne penser que ce soit réciproque alors j'ai voulu savoir si sa l'était en te rendant jalouse et là dit-moi si je me trompe mais tu l'était non ? » Je m'écris « Non mais Rumplestiltskin tu es un homme impossible tu sais cela ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu es des plans tordu comme cela oui je connais ta raiponce « Je suis The Dark One dearie » il aurait juste suffi de me le demander (je repris d'une voix normale heureuse et amuser) même si maintenant je trouve cela assez amusant que tu es voulu me rendre jalouse. Oui JE T'AIME MON Rumple je t'aime » Et le dernier je t'aime fini sur les lèvres de Rumple. Ils se sont embrasser et pris dans les bras pendant un bon moment, Rumple brisa le silence avec « Je t'aime ma Princesse Belle, rentrons j'ai quelqu'un a viré de chez nous ou peut-être la tuer oui la tuer c'est bien Nyahaha » « Chez nous hein ? » Dis-je dans un immense sourire « ça a toujours était chez toi amour » il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. « Peut-être pas la tuer mais l'envoyer dans un autre monde avec le chapeau de Jeff » « Trop de bonté en toi ma Belle mais si tu veux qu'il en soit ainsi c'est comme cela que ça se passera. » « Oui s'il te plait » Une fois rentrée dans le château Jeff les attrapa tous les deux dans une accolade collective « Ah je le savais enfin ! Vous êtes trop mignons » « Jefferson tu prononces une seul fois de plus le mots mignon et tu fini en escargot sous ma botte » « Reçu 5sur5 Rum » Ils ont expliqué à Jeff qu'ils voulais envoyer Nancy dans un autre monde et elle y fut très vite expédier.


End file.
